Always Better When Shared
by sphinxofthenile
Summary: It all started out as an ordinary day for the not so ordinary teens, but then things took a little turn. YazooKadaj, Kadaj's POV, implied other pairings, warnings inside


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I just like to abduct them for short time periods and play with them.

**Warning(s):** Khm. AU, crack-ish, lots of cosmetics (yes, you heard me :P), and very first smex scene, so be kind. Did I mention it's M/M? Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Dear diary,

I woke up today with a terrible headache after some four hours of sleep, just because Loz couldn't wait to exchange the turbo in his bike with the one he somehow managed to aquire from Cid. And he indeed had to try how the engine sounded! Right next to my window, of course.

Just where the hell Sephiroth and his Masamune is when you _need_ them?

After some agonisingly long five minutes of listening to the deafening rumble I gave in and decided to get up. Wrong idea. I managed to land face flat on the floor before I realised I was having the worst hangover of the month.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I silently swore (again), that I will never ever drink anything that has the slightest connection to Reno. Merely thinking about his yesterday's concoction of whiskey, gin, coconut liqour and cranberry juice made me feel nauseated.

After finishing in the bathroom, I stumbled to the kitchen, only to find that the fridge was full of lube and cherry flavoured ice-cream. That's what happens every single time the two of them go shopping without me. I really don't know why I was surprised. Thank God at least there was coffee.

I've just sat down on a kitchen stool when Yazoo waltzed in, looking all lively and rested, wearing one of his low-hanging black jeans and a matching T-shirt.

I knew that I was in deep shit the moment his gaze fell on my hands and his eyes narrowed.

I was so distracted and careless I forgot to remove the black nail polish. _His_ black nail polish. And you know how bitchy he can be when it comes to his beloved cosmetics…

He was almost screaming with frustration. It would've been funny if it weren't for my excruciating headache. But then he put on that creepy I-will-gladly-rip-your-heart-out-and-never-give-a-damn-about-it expression of his that would no doubt scare the shit out of Jack the Reaper himself, and simply dragged me upstairs and locked the both of us up in my room.

„What now, Yaz?" I growled, dropping myself on the still messy bed. The headache was still present, but thanks to the Mako in my body (and the handful of aspirin I've swallowed with my coffee), it was much bearable, actually more than an annoying dull throb than actual pain, allowing me to focus on the situation at hand.

He looked at me, his head tilted to the side, then gave me one of his freaky little smiles.

„Let's see if you find all my cosmetics that pleasing."

Before his words could've sunk in, he jerked me up from the bed, placing his arms around me and pressing his body against mine. My eyes opened so wide, for a moment I was afraid they would fall out of their sockets.

In the next his lips were pressed to mine so forcefully I could feel his teeth through the soft tissue of his mouth. The whole thing was so unbelievable and ridiculous, I felt like laughing.

But then at once the seriousness of the situation sank in, and I tried to push him away from me, realising with growing trepidation that I could not. His bare arms held me like silk-wrapped steel restraints.

„What the hell are you doing?", I yelled at him. Leaning closer he whispered in my ear, I could feel the cold minty scent of his toothpaste and his hot breath caressing my skin.

„I'm making you scream. If in pleasure or in pain, that depends on you."

His words ignited a spark of unwanted desire in my stomach. Before I could've replied anything, his lips sealed mine, hot, wet velvet tasting of rain and lust, and I succumbed to the intoxicating flavour, opening up for his curious tongue.

It felt like an eternity until he finally broke the kiss, running his first and middle fingers across my lower lip, leaving a delicious tingling in their wake. His voice was a predatory purr when he spoke, and for a split second I could've sworn he was mimicking Sephiroth. Or was he?

„Mmm. So you have chosen pleasure. Good."

„But… but Loz…", I stuttered, kicking myself mentally. Have I not fantasized about this? These lips, this slender, yet strong body? But Yazoo always belonged to Loz, just like I belonged to Sephiroth, and recently, as his attention shifted to Nii-san, to the Wutaian Turk.

He arched an elegant eyebrow at me.

„What about him? This is nothing… but punishment", he breathed into my neck, trailing hot wet kisses down to the collar of my T-shirt. When halted by the fabric, he let out a low groan, and made quick work of removing the bothersome obstacle.

Once my chest was bare, he showered it with caresses, licks, kisses, earning shrudders, hisses, and supressed little moans in return. It felt like my whole body was on fire, a slowly forming sweet ache was pushing me closer and closer to him, until my hands suddenly became entwined in his long hair, and my body arched into his touches.

I resisted not when he finally slid down my boxers and pushed me down on the bed, I just laid there panting, watching as he got rid of his own clothes. Then his naked body covered mine, and I felt like melting into the soft sheets. He was kissing me again, and somewhere along the way the world seemed to dissolve in the delicious friction of our heated bodies.

I felt like I could remain like this for hours, but Yazoo wasn't that patient. He soon broke the kiss to hastily coat his fingers with lube, and I noticed with amusement that he used the body lotion I had „borrowed" from him nearly a month ago.

However, my smile quickly disappeared as he pushed the slick digits inside me, leaving me writhing and wanting more, while he took his sweet time preparing me, licking at my lips playfully, but not letting me kiss him.

„Yaz!" I practically mewed at him, and to my surprise, he consented to the unsaid request, burying himself deep into me. There was something, an uncomfortable feeling of almost-pain at the intrusion, but once he started moving, it vanished in a rapidly descending fog of pleasure, that only kept on growing and growing, until we both reached our limits, and crying out together, we both came.

When I finally found the strength to crack an eye open, it was only because I felt him move away from me, feeling his warmth leaving me, and the cold caress of the air on my sweat-soaked skin.

He got up and gracefully stretched his muscles, providing me with a sight that left me breathless. He dressed quickly, and was heading for the door when my voice stopped him.

„Yaz?"

When his eyes met mine, I let a devilish smirk appear on my lips. Mimicking him, I shamelessly stretched my body out on the bed, my gaze locked with his all the time.

„You know, the eyeliner was your's too."


End file.
